CHI
30251 Winzar's Pack Control 30252 Crug's Swamp Jet 30253 Leonidas' Jungle Dragster 30254 Razcal's Double-Crosser 30255 Crawley 70000 Razcal's Glider 70001 Crawley's Claw Ripper 70002 Lennox' Lion Attack 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor 70004 Wakz' Pack Tracker 70005 Laval's Royal Fighter 70006 Cragger's Command Ship 70007 Eglor's Twin Bike 70008 Gorzan's Gorilla Striker 70009 Worriz's Combat Lair 70010 The Lion Chi Temple 70011 Eagles' Castle 70012 Razar's Chi Raider 70013 Equila's Ultra Striker 70014 The Croc Swamp Hideout 70100 Ring of Fire 70101 Target Practice 70102 Chi Waterfall 70103 Boulder Bowling 70104 Jungle Gates 70105 Nest Jump 70106 Speedorz Ice Tower 70107 Skunk Attack 70108 Royal Roost 70109 Whirling Vines 70110 Tower Target 70111 Swamp Jump 70112 Croc Chomp 70113 CHI Battles 70114 Sky Joust 70115 Ultimate Speedor Tournament }} CHI is a stone of life for the creatures of the world of Chima. The creatures of Chima began fighting over this CHI for power, but in the wrong hands CHI can be very dangerous. The first CHI was discovered by the animals on Mount Cavora. Drinking it and rapidly evolved them into various sentient, bipedal animalian creatures. The few who didn't drink of it became the Legend Beasts. Most animal tribe leaders and warriors wear armour with a built-in CHI harness, which can channel its energy to empower the user. Using CHI underage, or using too much, can be very dangerous. In 2014 Fire CHI, which was orange rather than blue, was introduced. Chi in the Chima universe has different properties than Chi in Chinese culture, as Chi in Chinese culture is the life force of a human being. Overview The creatures of the world of Chima often wear armor with an orb in the center that contains CHI. They can survive without it, though they are much weaker. If enough CHI is obtained, a character (or ordinary Minifigure) can become an Ultrabuild. CHI is sometimes formed as water such as that of the CHI that flows on Mount Cavora and in the Sacred Pool of CHI. Most CHI has been guarded by the Lion Tribe for generations and was once shared throughout the land of Chima, but is now the reason of the war between at least eight of the animal tribes. Uses CHI is used for nearly everything in the land of Chima. It is used to give warriors great might, power vehicles, and power most weapons. However, weapons like the Royal Valious need recharging after use. Animal tribe warriors can place CHI orbs in the harnesses in their armor and become the size of an Ultrabuild. CHI is also used in Speedorz games as both a power source to the vehicles and the prize. Sometimes, Golden CHI is formed. When this happens, the orb is given to the tribe that performs the best in Speedor events. It is extra powerful, and can do things normal CHI can't, as it was seen altering the terrain of Lagravis' Speedor course. In Season 3 it revives the Ice Tribe. It's shown that when they don't have a CHI orb in their harness, they remain unconscious. Also, since their harnesses are full, they swallow orbs of CHI to gain power. Fire Chi is used the same way as regular CHI. However, if a tribe besides the Eagle tribe tries to use it, the Fire CHI will be blazing hot and the unprepared user will be unable to plug it in until they finish the Trial by Fire. Once the trial has been completed, the user will find it not hot at all. Fire CHI can give the user new armor, however, this only applied to Chima's 8 heroes (minus Bladvic) and Lagravis, the ability to melt ice created by the Ice Tribes, and an increased power-up even stronger than what they got from regular CHI. It can also give vehicles and Speedorz the ability to blast fire and melt ice and will change their appearance as well. Once the trial has been completed, the user will find it not hot at all.Fire CHI can only be obtained through the Phoenix's base on the Crescent or at they're city directly. The power of CHI and Fire CHI usually lasts for only a few minutes. However, on one rare occasion, when Vardy and his troops CHI'ed up and waited for hours, the CHI was still active. This is probable because they were inactive and used up less of the CHI's energy then fighting warriors. Fake Chi In Fake CHI, Real Trouble, Crooler meets with a Raven-Eagle hybrid, alchemist named Reegull who offers her fake CHI. Cragger decides to give out the fake CHI to make up for what he's done. When he comes across the Ravens they tell him the CHI is fake, they refer to it as "Reegull's Chigull" and if it works they would sell it by the Truckload. After the chi wears out Crug who plugged on in begins to act like a bird. Razar then tells Cragger that the side effect will occur when the CHI is used up on the user. Cragger goes to see Reegull and he tells Cragger that it's part of his plan to make everyone in Chima like him. After this, Cragger goes around and collects all of the CHI. When he encounters the lions, Cragger assures them that he collected all of the CHI. The Wolves show up and decide to use the CHI. When they go to attack the lions, the side effect kicks in. At the end Cragger and Laval attach bellow plants to Reegull and pop them as he floats away. This CHI is greener in color, after it's used up the user will believe they're a bird and will act like a bird. This goes away after a day. Appearance CHI is mostly crystal, but can take the form of water. It is normally light blue in colour. However, the CHI that powers weapons of the evil animal tribes turns red to signify their evil intentions. CHI orbs are basically crystal balls with CHI crystals inside of them. LEGO.com description Appearances * 30250 Ewar's Acro-Fighter * 30251 Winzar's Pack Control * 30252 Crug's Swamp Jet * 30253 Leonidas' Jungle Dragster * 30254 Razcal's Double-Crosser * 30255 Crawley * 70000 Razcal's Glider * 70001 Crawley's Claw Ripper * 70002 Lennox' Lion Attack * 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor * 70004 Wakz' Pack Tracker * 70005 Laval's Royal Fighter * 70006 Cragger's Command Ship * 70007 Eglor's Twin Bike * 70008 Gorzan's Gorilla Striker * 70009 Worriz's Combat Lair * 70010 The Lion CHI Temple * 70011 Eagles' Castle * 70012 Razar's Chi Raider * 70013 Equila's Ultra Striker * 70014 The Croc Swamp Hideout * 70100 Ring of Fire * 70101 Target Practice * 70102 Chi Waterfall * 70103 Boulder Bowling * 70104 Jungle Gates * 70105 Nest Jump * 70106 Speedorz Ice Tower * 70107 Skunk Attack * 70108 Royal Roost * 70109 Whirling Vines * 70110 Tower Target * 70111 Swamp Jump * 70112 Croc Chomp * 70113 CHI Battles * 70114 Sky Joust * 70115 Ultimate Speedor Tournament *70128 Braptor's Wing Striker * 70129 Lavertus' Twin Blade (1 Crystal) * 70130 Sparratus' Spider Stalker (1 Crystal) * 70131 Rogon's Rock Flinger (1 Crystal *70132 Scorm's Scorpion Stinger * 70133 Spinlyn's Cavern * 70134 Lavertus' Outland Base * 70135 Cragger's Fire Striker (3 Fire Crystals and 1 Crystal) * 70136 Banana Bash (6 Crystals) * 70137 Bat Strike (6 Crystals) * 70138 Web Dash (6 Crystals) * 70139 Sky Launch (6 Crystals) * 70140 Stinger Duel (6 Crystals) *70141 Vardy's Ice Vulture Glider *70142 Eris' Fire Eagle Flyer *70143 Sir Fangar's Saber-Tooth Walker *70144 Laval's Fire Lion * 70145 Maula's Ice Mammoth Stomper (1 Crystal) * 70146 Flying Phoenix Fire Temple (1 Fire Crystal and 1 Crystal) * 70147 Sir Fangar's Ice Fortress (1 Crystal and 1 Fire Crystal) * 70220 Strainor's Saber Cycle (1 Crystal) * 70221 Flinx's Ultimate Phoenix (1 Crystal and 1 Fire Crystal) * 70222 Tormak's Shadow Blazer (1 Crystal and 2 Fire Crystals) * 70223 Icebite's Claw Driller (1 Crystal and 1 Fire Crystal) * 70224 Tiger's Mobile Command (1 Crystal and 1 Fire Crystal) * 70228 Vultrix's Sky Scavenger (1 Crystal and 1 Fire Crystal) * 70229 Lion Tribe Pack (1 Fire Crystal) * 70230 Ice Bear Tribe Pack (1 Crystal) * 70231 Crocodile Tribe Pack (1 Fire Crystal) * 70232 Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe Pack (1 Crystal) Gallery Chi 1.jpg|The piece used to represent a CHI Crystal. Cragger with Crominus' Gold Helmet.png|Cragger holding a CHI Orb Golden Chi TV Show.png|The Golden CHI Chima-Laval.jpg|Laval holding a CHI Orb 6024162.jpg|A LEGO piece often used to represent a CHI Orb. Proto_Chi.jpg|Prototype of a CHI Crystal piece Category:Legends of Chima